The Rise of the Second Dark Lord
by skyhigh949
Summary: A dark story. It takes place about 25 years after Voldemort's death. A new threat has arisen and the Golden Trio is once again forced to lead the defense of the Wizarding World. It is a emotional story with Samuel Adams envy and jealousy of the trio, his
1. Fiasco at the Ministry

'Stand aside, Minister

"Stand aside, Minister...stand aside, now."

"You shall not proceed further Adams."

"This is my last warning."

"No Adams, you shall pass over my dead body."

"I will regret killing you Shaklebolt, stand aside and let us pass." He raised his wand.

Kingsley looked over his shoulder, "Percy, send an owl to Harry and the others, we will hold him off." Adams smiled, "Hold me off Shaklebolt, with these handful of aurors?" he said, his eyebrows raised. "I do not wish to kill you Kingsley, let me pass," his tone made it clear that this was indeed the last warning.

"My Lord shall we-", began a woman but Adams silenced her, "do not interrupt Marietta," he said quietly. Kingsley looked towards her, "Oh, is that you Marietta?" he asked, surprised, "Tell me, do you still have 'sneak' written across your face?" She raised her wand but Adams held up his hand.

"For your information Kingsley," he said, "I removed the jinx long ago and with very little effort, I might add. You leave me no choice. Avada Kedav-" he began, but before he could finish the spell, "_Expelliarmas!_" and his wand went flying across the room. There was a flash of silver light, a bang like a gunshot and the floor trembled. Adams let out a howl of fury

"_Your wand, Marietta, give me your wand" _

More flashes of green and red, a brighter flash of silver and part of the ceiling fell down raising great clouds of dust. When the dust cleared Adams saw that various members of the order had joined the fighting including Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Looking sideways he saw that Marietta had picked up his wand and was engaged in a duel with Kingsley.

"What do you want now Sam," said bored a voice behind him. He turned around

"Granger," he breathed.

"No Weasley," she said, "I have married Ron, didn't you know?" she said smiling.

He raised Marietta's wand.

Harry had been taking a nap when the owl came. Working late for weeks had taken its toll and he had collapsed as soon as he got home. Awakened by the screeching, he took one look at the letter and knew that the inevitable had happened. Moments later he was coming out of one of the fireplaces, in time to see Adams bringing down half the ceiling.

Two killing curses missed him by inches and he turned around "_Petrificous Totalus_" he yelled and McCain fell to the floor. And then he turned towards Luscious Malfoy.

"I've got you now Malfoy!" he said, every syllable filled with hate and anger; "You aren't going to Azkaban. You don't deserve to live. _Avada Kedavra_!"

Malfoy just managed to dodge the spell and ran for his life. "Don't you turn your back on me Luscious Malfoy!" yelled Harry as he ran after him, "I want you to look at me when I kill you" Harry was catching up but stopped suddenly when he saw the fight between Hermione and Adams. "Hermione" he called, as he started toward her, but his way was blocked by Zachrias Smith who shot a stunning spell at him, "_Protego."_ The force of the shield charm was such that Smith was blasted off his feet landing in a heap on the floor. Harry raised his wand again, but before he could do anything a streak of very bright silver flashed across the hall, followed almost instantly by a jagged jet of white light. Turning around Harry saw that Hermione had sunk to her knees; Adams had raised his wand. "I have nothing more to say to you, Granger," he said quietly. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"NO!" Bellowed Ron who had broken away from the fighting, "No!" He threw himself in front of Hermione, the jet of green light hit him square in the chest, he was lifted off his feet, seemed to hang there for a moment, suspended in mid-air and then fell to the floor with a dull thud.

"Avada Kedavra!" roared Harry as he ran towards Adams who turned and was gone reappearing barely ten feet from Hermione who was now barely conscious, his wand raised. But he did not cast the curse. Looking straight at Harry he seemed to decide against it, turned on the spot and was gone. His followers followed his lead and the shock of Ron's death was such that no one made any effort to stop them.

"You all right Harry?" asked Kingsley approaching him. "Yeah I'm ok, I guess," he said "what 'bout you?

"Oh I'm all right, gave her a good punching ad a bloody nose to go with it." he said, "And she had _his_ wand"

"Adams'?"

"Yeah, you see Hermione disarmed him and he took Edgecombe's wand when the fighting started. So she picked up his" he looked toward Ron's body, "Terrible" he said quietly, "And a great loss. That all I can say."

Harry could not think clearly. His head was spinning, his thoughts jumbled up. "I'm going to inform the others," said Kingsley. "Neville and Luna have just taken Hermione to St. Mungos. Those were spells of incredible power."

The others had gathered around Ron's body. It still only registered dimly in the back of Harry's mind that his best mate was really gone; he who had gone through so much with Harry had indeed left this world. Holding back the tears that had sprung to his eyes, he headed for home: Ginny would have to be told of the tragedy.

Sure enough, the moment he entered Ginny came running up to him, "What happened Harry?" she asked, clearly concerned. She looked as though she had been crying. "Was it _him?_"

"Yeah it was him," he replied "Ginny, I've got to tell you someth-" he began, but Ginny interrupted her, "What was he after, the Department of Mysteries?"

"Most probably" he said, "Ginny I have to tell you something. I don't know where to begin, but…" again she interrupted, "What's happened Harry?" she said quietly and Harry realized that the look on his face must have revealed to her that something had indeed happened.

"Ginny, Ron's…Ron's dead" he blurted out.

He looked as realization dawned on her face and then they held each other as they cried.

Within moments, Adams was back inside Malfoy Manor.

"My wand, Marietta," he said as she entered the room. "Here, my Lord," she said pulling it out of her cloak pocket.

"May I ask you a question, My Lord?" she said, a little frightened.

"Yes."

"My Lord, why didn't you kill Granger in the Ministry… I mean, she was totally defenseless?" she finished, clearly relieved.

"I dared not," he replied shortly.

"_Dared not_? She asked, sounding (and looking) quite shocked, "but My Lord, there can surely be no question-"

He held up his hand, silencing her, "You are, Marietta" he said "like Lord Voldemort, woefully ignorant. It is highly unlikely, but it could have happened. Weasley had just given his life for her. There was a chance in a million, but it _could have_ happened. I shall undoubtedly kill her at the latest chance." And with this he swept from the room, leaving behind a bewildered and shocked Marietta.


	2. Memories

They were laughing

They were laughing. They all laughed as he lay on the floor of the common room, Ginny Weasley towering over him, "And mind you Adams, don't you ever mess with me again," she said, her voice filled with glee, her wand raised. He could still feel the affects of the Bat-Bogey Hex. His face was hot with embarrassment. He got up and limped toward the dormitory.

"Hermione," he said, running after her, "Hermione, please listen to me"

"No" she said, turning around, "I've told you Sam, I'm not going out with you." She began walking toward the door. He ran ahead, blocking her way.

"Get out of my way Adams" she said, raising her wand. He took out his own. "Or what, 'mione? He said amusingly, trying not to show how hurt he was by her tone.

"Or I'll hex you, 3, 2 …"

"_Protego_" he said as she yelled, "_Stupefy!_" His shield charm was weak; the stunning spell lifted him off his feet and darkness engulfed him.

He had no idea how long he lay there, in that empty classroom: when he awoke night had fallen. "Good evening, Mr. Adams" said a pleasant voice to his right. Lifting his head he looked into the kind blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore. "Miss Granger is a powerful witch, isn't she?" he said. Sam stood up; he had never been so embarrassed in his life. "Good evening Sir," he mumbled and without waiting for a reply he left the room.

Harry Potter had just killed Lord Voldemort. Sam watched as they celebrated: he felt envy, jealousy, self-pity, all at once. He looked at the three of them, 'The Golden Trio' and his heart filled with longing; longing to be a part of it, longing to be famous, longing to be powerful.

And then the answer came to him as he looked at Lord Voldemort's body.

From what he had heard and read, he had made out that Lord Voldemort had been an excellent student, he had studied, he had experimented, and he had practiced. In a single moment his life was changed forever.

His parents were separated; his mother had never liked magic. Less than the month after the divorce she brought home another muggle man: they had decided to marry. He was nice enough in the presence of his mother, but turned into whole new person when they were alone. He remembered the shouting, the thrashing and the ill-treatment. One day his father saw it all. He sought revenge and paid the price, dying in Azkaban a year later.

And now he stood at the window, immersed in memories of his childhood years thinking about what his father would say if he saw him now.

There was a knock on the door, "Enter," he said and Marietta walked in. Marietta: his most trusted, his most loyal servant. He had taught her himself.

"Yes, Marietta?"

"Bad news My Lord," she said, "The Mudblood Granger is recovering"

He did not react. He had expected it. She was after all, an outstanding witch. He did not speak for a long time and then finally said, "It does not matter. You may go now"

Harry Potter did not listen as a tall grim man in a black suit went on and on about Ron's accomplishments, 'outstanding aurur' … 'devoted husband and a wonderful father' … 'lived and died for the defense of our world' … it did not mean very much. He only knew one thing and it was this: his best mate was gone forever, Harry would never see him again and this was all Adams' doing.

He looked at Rose, Ron's daughter, seated next to him, sobbing quietly, he thought of Hermione, still in St. Mungos, unaware of Ron's death and his heart filled with grief and hate: grief for Ron's family and hate for Adams for tearing them apart.

"Harry come on," said a voice behind him. "Wha?" he looked around and saw that the service was coming to an end. They were lowering the body into the white tomb, much like Dumbledore's. Harry raised his wand; Roses of different colors, red, and black, white, golden appeared over the tomb and then fell over it, completely covering it. With a last look at the marble tomb he turned and walked away.

Granger being in St. Mungos gave him an idea. There were others there too. He had always wanted Neville Longbottom to be with him, having maintained a kind of a friendship with him at school. Longbottom's parents were in St. Mungos. He was the most powerful wizard on the planet … _he could do it_ … a plan already forming in his head, he strode from the room, through the hall and the garden and out on the road where he disapparated.

He glided along a narrow, dark street, pausing only to read some of the addresses. "Ah, yes" he said as he drew level with a door, "E-54, The Longbottoms" His hand pulled out the wand beneath his cloak and pointed it at the door, which burst open. He was over the threshold as and elderly woman came limping into the hall, her wand raised; a flash of red light and she crumpled on the floor, unconscious. "Who's it Grandma?" called out Neville Longbottom, his voice betraying fear. The bathroom door opened and out walked Neville, totally defenseless and looking straight into Adams face, who had raised his wand.

Neville was lifted off his feet and forced into an armchair where ropes conjured from thin air bound him tightly. He tried to speak but no sound came out, his tongue had been glued to the roof of his mouth. Adams conjured another chair and sat down facing Neville.

"Listen to me, Neville" he said, his voice barely more than a whisper. "Will you join me?" Neville shook his head viciously, trying to break free. Adams removed the silencing charm.

"I'll join you when hell freezes over," Neville yelled.

"I thought not," Said Adams calmly, "but I can offer you a lot Neville"

"I don't care what you can offer me, you bastard" Neville shouted back, redoubling his efforts to break of the ropes holding him.

Adams gave his wand a tiny flick: he knew this would convince him otherwise. A picture of Neville's parents appeared in mid-air as they were now, and then it changed to how they were before Bellatrix tortured them. Adams smiled. Neville was at a loss for words. He just looked at the pictures as they changed again and again. His parents almost insane to his parents all well. Adams looked him straight in the eye.

"_I can do it, Neville_" He said in a whisper, "_join me, and I will give you back your parents._" He got up, "Enlighten your grandmother to this discussion when she wakes up" he said, "I' am sure she would like to get her son back. Should you agree to my offer, send an owl to Malfoy Manor," And with this swept from the room, closing the door behind him.

Now he had only one more job to do. And this time hate and fury filled him as he apparated outside his mother's house. And now he felt triumph … he had waited for this … hoped for this. His heart beat faster, adrenaline pumped and excitement mounted as he raised his wand, blasting open the door. There was an immediate uproar. The big burly man sprawled on the couch, watching TV looked up … recognition dawned upon his face and he jumped up, his mother ran out of the kitchen, wearing an apron, a small knife clutched in one hand: she had evidently been busy preparing dinner. It seemed to happen in slow motion; recognizing him, she moved forward to slap him, but as her hand made contact with his skin, she yelled and jumped back: a large burn mark had appeared on her hand.

A girl in her mid-twenties ran down the stairs, "What's all that noi" she began, but stopped short when she saw Adams, "Holy cow! Is that you Samuel?' she said, clearly astonished. Hannah: his half sister, he had always despised that haughty, arrogant girl, so full of herself. The Fetzer family stood absolutely still, like statues. No one moved, not even his stepfather, who a moment before had been ready to charge at him.

He moved toward his stepfather giving his wand a small flick, "Silencio."

Standing barely a foot from him, he raised his wand pointing it at his chest, "No more shouting from you, eh," he said, hatred etched in the harsh lines of his face, "But you shall pay," he continued, "undoubtedly you shall pay."

The yew wand slashed through the air, "CRUCIO!"

The man was on the floor screaming, his face contorted with pain. Both wife and daughter rushed forward, but finding their way blocked by an invisible barrier, were reduced to begging Adams to stop. No one heard the screams: the silencing charm over the house saw to that.

At last he removed the curse and looked into his stepfather's eyes and what he saw there satisfied him: intense fear. "Legilimens."

Images from the man's life flashed before his eyes. And now he saw his childhood and knew that the man was seeing these images too. "Brings you back some, huh?" he said and the silkiness of the voice was more dangerous than the most terrible curse. Jeff Fetzer stared into those coal black eyes and knew that they would be the last thing that he would ever see.

Adams carefully pointed the wand in the man's face; he wanted to see it happen … wanted to savor the moment of revenge … Avada Kedavra." His hatred exploded into the curse, there was a flash of the brightest green and the floor trembled; he turned on the spot and was gone and none too soon for the house came down the next instant.

;


End file.
